


I just want you to be mine

by mardi89



Category: Hercai (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, ReyyanPOV, SoftMiran, Soulmates, married love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardi89/pseuds/mardi89
Summary: If Our Love Is Wrong by Calum Scott
Relationships: ReyMir
Kudos: 27





	I just want you to be mine

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this because I just really wanted to see it happen. If I could only see it in my imagination, then so be it! Hope you enjoy.

They’d had one of those days. A day where they chose to make the best of their life together despite the constant drama and unfortunate events. It was late afternoon when they returned to Aslanbey konak after spending the day shopping and stopping in at the hotel for some lunch and for Miran to catch up on things. She chose to have tea and a slice of cake in the cafe while he went to his office for a bit, even though he practically begged her to come with him. She knew his work was important and didn’t want to distract him, and she  _ knew  _ no work would actually get done if she followed him there. She rather enjoyed the serenity of the busy cafe and hotel lobby. She’d always been an observer, a listener, and she’d missed the simple joy of people watching. He came and got her an hour later, eager to see and touch her again even though they were only parted for a short time. 

He led her through the front gates and up the stone steps with a hand at the small of her back, ever the gentleman, ever affectionate. He opened the door to their room and ushered her in first, as he always did, then took her coat to hang up in the wardrobe. As he removed his jacket she admired the broadness of his shoulders in his thin knit turtleneck. And as he hung his jacket up next to hers she took a moment to notice how pleasing it was to see her clothes next to his. It was a small detail but it made her feel more connected to him, more  _ married.  _ The idea of being linked to him for life maybe should have frightened her, especially after all she suffered, but it was the thing that comforted her most in the darkest times. Since that night at the hut when she told her version of their story and he apologized to her, she hadn’t doubted him for a second. They’d always had a bond, a soul connection, but after that night she no longer wished it away. Now she felt free. She knew she could be exactly who she was and he would be there to walk beside her. 

That feeling of freedom and the joy she got from a simple day out with him emboldened her. She wanted to feel his closeness, to make their connection physical too. He turned around after shutting the wardrobe with a glint of hope in his eyes. He wouldn’t be disappointed. She smiled coyly up at him as she removed her boots and he smirked in return and did the same with his shoes. She was left in her wintery floral shirt dress that hit at mid calf and her soft cotton socks that he’d bought her the last time they went out. He was in his standard dress pants and socks, but there was something about him when he took his jacket and shoes off. He was more casual and yet more imposing standing before her, both at their natural heights. She loved it. He felt so accessible and comforting when she hugged him. He had to bend down to let her wrap her arms around his neck and wind his around her waist. 

He smelled so good and his large chest warmed her so she didn’t want to let go. She broke their hug but ran her left hand down his arm to clasp onto his right, to pull him where she wanted to go. He followed obediently, a shocked sort of smile playing on his lips. She sat down on her side of the bed and made room for him to sit beside her. She wasn’t sure how to proceed as she’d never done this before, but she knew she had to initiate or it wouldn’t happen. There would come a time when he could take initiative with their physical intimacy, but they needed to establish trust and boundaries first, both of which she needed to do. He knew and respected that, which is why he waited patiently for her to show him. 

She held his hand and looked up at him, blushing. His eyes shone with love. She leaned in to kiss his lips softly and she could feel his smile. She smiled too and kissed him again. He leaned ever closer and she opened her mouth to him. Without her knowing how, he maneuvered them so they were laying back on the bed. It was more comfortable this way, he was closer and she could touch and hold him like she wanted. He hovered above her with his body on his side of the bed, not wanting to be too forward, but  _ wanting  _ all the same. She ran her fingers through his slightly curling hair and giggled as their noses smooshed together awkwardly. These were the things other girls, other couples experienced, and now she was finally in a place where she could enjoy them too. She didn’t regret being inexperienced, just that they had to go through so many trials and tribulations to get to this point. The one thing she would never regret was sharing this with  _ him _ . This was a part of herself she was discovering with him, and he with her. It was sacred. 

She needed to be closer, she wanted to go further. She pulled at his shirt a little to urge him as she slid her hips to lay beneath him fully. He obeyed and rolled to brace himself above her as her legs naturally parted to accommodate him. He was studying her carefully, his eyes piercing, reminding her of the other times he had her laid out beneath him. But this time was different. It wasn’t anger or control that drove him, but her desire. His eyes reminded her most of that night, seemingly so long ago now, but she knew when they joined together in that way again it would be so different. The thought frightened and thrilled her, still not ready to take the plunge again quite yet. For now she would enjoy her exporation, learning and loving with him. 

She leaned up to peck him on the lips and he understood her signal to continue. He slowly let more of his weight rest on her as she deepened their kisses, and she could feel the evidence of his desire against her lower belly, making her heart race faster. 

Her body began moving in its own rhythm, seeking his. He was shook for a moment and broke their kiss to inhale a sharp breath, exhaling on her neck. She made a pleased sound at the back of her throat at the feeling and he was encouraged to stay there kissing to her ear, rubbing his beard on her soft skin along the way. She was embarrassed by the moan that came out of her, so she grabbed his face to move it to her own, planting her lips on his to quiet herself. Her abrupt and passionate move spurred him to be bold. His tongue pushed in to explore her mouth at the same time his hand grabbed hold of the back of her knee and pulled until it was high over his hip. She could feel the full shape and size of him right up against her, only a few layers of fabric between them. It should have frightened her, but instead it made her want  _ more _ . 

Just then she heard the sound of the door handle turning and the distinct clacking of high heels. 

“Miran? Baban-” Even if she hadn’t heard her speak, she would have been able to tell it was Gonul just by the gasp she let out. 

Their kiss was so deep and he moved so fast that their lips made a wet suction sound when they parted. He spun around on his knees, using his arms and body to shield her prone form as best he could. It was instinct for him to cover her from prying eyes, but she was fully clothed and he was the one with a very obvious sign of arousal. 

“Get out, Gonul! Get out!” his voice was a harsh yell, his arm movements sharp and demanding. 

She didn’t dare look directly at her out of sheer mortification, but she got a look at her face as she was rushing out the door. Needless to say Gonul would no longer be barging into married people’s rooms with no regard and no warning. She got an eyeful of what she needed to see to put her in her place. 

She herself was properly chagrined, and before he could turn back around she pushed herself up to a sitting position. Their cavorting was over for the day. His face fell even more when he turned to see her upright and a little ashamed. She felt his finger under her chin and she raised her head to meet his eyes. He stared deeply into hers and gave her a small smile and she felt better. 

She loved how he could reassure her with one look, how they didn’t need words to speak, how selflessly he loved her. 

And she smiled beautifully back at him. 


End file.
